


(boy)Friends

by hyucks (ttens)



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, hyuck just wants his bf, lapslock, the title is bc he was watching friends ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttens/pseuds/hyucks
Summary: all he wants is to see his boyfriend.





	(boy)Friends

mark is one of the busiest people that donghyuck knows. he gets up early for his classes, and stays out late for dance practice. there are some days that donghyuck doesn’t see his boyfriend at all; and he almost never knows when he’s going to be home.

basically everyday is the same. he’ll wake up without mark next to him, check the kitchen in their apartment for him, only to find him not there. he’ll go to his classes on the days he needs to, and when he comes home, he’ll be lucky if mark has even a few minutes to just be with him before he leaves again. donghyuck was honestly lonely. he knows mark is there, pieces of who he is will always be there; and he wonders if mark even knows how he feels, or if he misses him too. he feels the ache in his chest get stronger as the time ticks by, and as he waits for him to come home.

it’s past midnight on a thursday and he's sitting on the couch in front of the tv, which was quietly playing a rerun of friends. he feels like he has nothing better to do. literally all he wanted was to see mark walk in, but the exam donghyuck took today had taken a toll on him, so he was preoccupied with fighting sleep with everything he had. he let out a weak sigh of defeat as his body flopped onto the couch from his previous sitting position. he was asleep in mere seconds.

about 20 minutes later, mark walks exhaustedly through the door with a sigh, trying to be as quiet as he could so he wouldn’t wake up donghyuck. he had also taken an exam earlier in the day, and on top of that, he spent a few hours in the studio and also went to his dance practice. he was more than relieved that that class was over though, because now he doesn’t have to get up so damn early anymore.

all mark could think about was changing into comfortable clothes and getting the sleep he very much needed. on his way to his and donghyuck’s room, he heard laughter from what he assumed was the tv and walked towards it. when he found that donghyuck was sprawled across the couch, passed out, he was concerned at first; he thought about moving him to a real bed, but the more he looked at donghyuck the more he realized how tired he must be. he didn’t want to wake him. he brushed his hair away from his forehead and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before going back to their room to get ready to sleep.

 

 

donghyuck woke up on the couch the next morning with a pain in his neck. he groaned. luckily, the clothes he fell asleep in weren’t uncomfortable, because he’s fallen asleep in jeans before, which will never happen again. he sighs when he stands up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and running a hand through his hair. he makes his way to the kitchen for a glass of water, but promptly stops in his tracks before he is even completely in the room.

mark was just sitting there, on the counter, with his messy hair and glasses in full glory. his phone was in his right hand and a mug of (probably) less-than-great coffee was in his left. at the sight of mark just lounging around again, donghyuck literally couldn’t help himself but get emotional. he starts to cry silently, and at his first sniffle, mark looks up from his phone just in time for donghyuck to wrap his arms hastily around mark’s torso. mark set both his mug and his phone to the side and wrapped his arms the best he could around the boy who was currently standing between his legs. mark rubs his back soothingly, not exactly knowing why he’s crying.

“you don’t know why i’m crying, do you?” donghyuck asked, voice muffled by marks sweatshirt.

“i don’t, and i’m sorry hyuck.” mark said, he sounded a little guilty.

"you’re just never here in the morning anymore, and i missed you so much. like its been so long since i last saw you just relaxing with your stupid glasses on and with your messy morning hair while drinking coffee. i miss making breakfast for you and i just missed you.” donghyuck rambled. mark smiled fondly, but a little sadly.

mark lifted donghyuck’s head from where he had buried it in his chest so he could wipe the stray tears and look him in the eye. he leaned down and pressed a long kiss to his lips. "i love you so so much donghyuck, and i’m so sorry i left you here alone every morning and evening. but i'm here now, and i don’t have to leave before i get to see you anymore.”

donghyuck smiled, and mark kissed him again and again until he was a giggling mess. he put his hands over mark’s, which were still cupping his cheeks. “you’re lucky i love you so damn much.” he took that moment to just look at mark, the literal love of his life, with a look of unabashed, pure love on his face. mark mirrored the look easily.

**Author's Note:**

> i remember thinking of this prompt when hyuck said something about how it felt like mark and him weren’t roomates because he was never there


End file.
